


Headcanon: Alec hates geese

by Anyawen



Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, embarrassing stories, pub night, team00, when geese attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: James was meant to keep the incident secret. Naturally this means it comes up at every MI6 pub night.
Series: 2020 007 Fest Fluff Table Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Headcanon: Alec hates geese

**Author's Note:**

> Fills the 2020 007 fest fluff table prompts 'goose' and 'water'.

Alec hates geese. James knows why, but has been sworn to secrecy. Naturally he tells the tale at every MI6 pub night. Alec grumbles good-naturedly. It _is_ a funny story.

James is usually laughing too hard to finish telling the tale. Tanner has heard it enough to pick it up and tell the newbies about

... Alec being goosed by a goose,  
... thinking it had been the leggy brunette standing nearby,  
... saying something lewd,  
... getting slapped for it,  
... backing into the goose,  
... who then attacked  
... knocking him arse-over-teakettle into the duck pond.

Alec firmly believes that geese are manifest chaotic evil.


End file.
